Emilia Donovan
"Do you really think that it's all that easy? That I can just wipe out all these years, all my memories, my whole life as if none of this ever happened? I don't blame you or them. Probably, I understand how dangerous this place can be. But I'm not sure that I can ever treat them like my parents. I have you. And you, guys, are everything I need. If you say, I'll leave. You can stop it all, right now. Because you do have a choice. But remember that I didn't." Emilia Josephine Donovan-Jinks is the second daughter of Warehouse's agents Claudia Donovan and Steven Jinks. She was raised by her maternal uncle and his wife, with full confidence that Joshua and Dani are her real parents, and didn't know anything about the warehouse or her biological parents for long fifteen years. Just as she didn't know anything about Claudia and Steve, Emilia was also not aware of the existence of her older sister, Kiara, who was stuck in another dimension with her parents when Lia wasn't even a month old. Now, Emilia Donovan, or Dia Melek, as she calls herself to avoid disregard or excessive attention because of her father's work, is spending her whole free time at CERN. Although she's not a scientist by nature, she's good with machines, which she probably inherited from Claudia. Lia can easily be an assistant in the experiments involving any kind of technical equipment, which she does, helping her adoptive mother all the time. Family & Loved Ones Kiara "We've been friends all these years. And we still are. I'll come to you whenever you ask for help. But I can tell you for sure that I will '''never' call these people my parents and we won't become real sisters."'' As a child, Emilia began to dream about an unknown girl who was hardly older than herself. At first she didn't take these dreams seriously, keeping them as an opportunity to be with someone who understands her and doesn't push her away, as many others did in the real world. However, over the years, these dreams didn't disappear. Instead, it seemed that the bond between the two only increased as the girls got older. That was partially the reason Lia never dared to tell anyone about these "night meetings", thinking that at best she would be laughed at, and in the worst case she would be considered crazy and locked in an institution. And she definitely didn't want to lose her best (as she thought at first, an imaginary) friend, her soul sister, who seemed to need the blonde the same way that Lia needed her. As a teenager, Emilia confessed to her mother about these dreams, telling almost everything she knew about her "imaginary" friend, which led to Lia learning about her true origins. After that, she didn't know how to react to their mental meetings anymore, so for a long time she tried to avoid KC, as well as her family, to gather her thoughts and understand how to continue living with this knowledge. August "If I were there instead of Kiara? I don't even know. I think we wouldn't end up together. Just because there can't be two universes where two such psychos could meet and date each other. This is literally one chance per million!" Emilia and August first met when Lia was only fifteen and her future boyfriend was in his last year at the university. Even though there was the age gap of seven years between them, the young people quickly found common interests and topics for conversation, and therefore, a reason to meet again. They met quite frequently, but there was nothing (officially) romantic between them until Lia turned eighteen. August was among the first to find out about her "parental problem", and he was always there to support his girlfriend in such a difficult situation. Julian "Come on, Juliet. Adventures are waiting! Nobody can stop us until we blow something up... Again. But there's no progress without failures, right?" Julian is Emilia's best friend over the years. To someone who doesn't know these two closely enough, it may seem that Lia and Lian have nothing in common, and even they themselves have no idea how they became so close. The only thing that unites young people is their craving for science and research, for which they constantly got punished and were sometimes even isolated from each other, in order to avoid new incidents. The fact they don’t know is that their families have known each other long before the two were even born. Sally Stukowski, the one who worked for Walter Sykes during Steve Jinks' undercover work for the Warehouse, happened to be Julian's maternal aunt. It wasn't the best experience, and Emilia's and Julian's relationship is surprisingly completely opposite. Jansen Parents Dani “But why should I do that? Why me? I can't live with them. I can't even coexist with them. I already have mom and dad, and these people, they are just a weird auntie I never knew and her hubby from an alternate reality. Mom, I love you very much, I always listened to your advice, but to accept them? This is something I can't do, even for you." Lia was always very close to her adoptive mother, even after it turned out that they weren't really blood related. Dani never showed the girl that she treats her differently, so there was never a thought that Lia wasn't her own. She always took her daughter to work, so Emilia got used to staying among scientists and machines for long from the early childhood, and it affected her life greatly. Even after the truth about Lia’s birth parents was revealed, the girl decided for herself that she would fight for her real family, no matter what it cost her. Joshua “Do you really want me to forget everything that happened? You want me to... Just leave and start portraying a happy family with them? I'm sure that Steve... That he's a good person, I am. But '''you' are my father. You were there when I said my first word, when I took the first steps and when I broke my arm. Thrice. You were always there for me, and I don't need anyone else to replace you."'' Emilia was pretty close to Joshua throughout her life, because he was the one who always supported her and showed interest in her work. Sometimes it seemed to Lia that he was looking through her when she was working or studying, as if she reminded him of someone. But her father never revealed this "secret", and Lia wasn't the one to ask. Joshua always encouraged her experiments (conducted with Julian's help), which caused some controversy between him and Dani. The woman was very worried about the safety of their daughter, while Josh was beside himself with the delight that his little girl was so passionate about science. When the inter-dimensional travel was over, Joshua was the one who felt worse than everyone else in the real world: his sister, whom he considered deceased for so many years, returned with his two nephews, their parents (and not only them). Lia really hated this situation with all her heart, but she tried her best to restrain herself for her father, because she felt his pain and didn't want to make it even worse. Claudia Steve Aunts Claire Olivia Katelyn Grandparents Killian & Arabella Emma Cousins Serena, Ariana & Zadie Lorna Louis Louis was always the one who could make Lia feel comfortable in any situation. He never judged her, no matter what the girl was doing, he never tried to stop her from engaging in something. He only talked to his little cousin, and this reassured Emilia like nothing and no one else. In the most difficult moments of Lia's life, Louis was there for her more than any other relative from both, her maternal and paternal sides. Despite the fact that they are not really blood relatives (for several reasons), Lia always proudly declared that Louis Hume was her cousin — her brother — and that he'd always be there to help her and, probably, the whole universe, just because that's who he is. Emilia's Biography Lia was born on October 16, 2015 in the family of two warehouse agents, Steve Jinks and Claudia Donovan, and as the younger sister to their first-born Kiara. She was not even one month old when her parents and older sister were affected by the artifact and stuck in an alternate reality. Her maternal relatives decided it'd be much easier for the girl to survive such a loss if she didn't know about it at all, and therefore Joshua Donovan and his wife adopted Lia, giving her the opportunity to live a normal life. She was a carefree child and didn't even think that the people whom she considers to be her parents are not really those who they say they are. Lia thought of Omar and Marie-Louise as her true maternal grandparents, and Claire Donovan was the only paternal aunt she knew. Oh, and of course, there was her father's younger sister that no one ever wanted to talk about. It was more than weird for a child - weird and mysterious. And this mystery will torment her for the next fifteen years.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Donovan Family Category:Jinks Family Category:Adopted Category:Superhuman